


In His Eyes

by twodragonsflying



Series: Soulmate Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Good Sibling Leia Organa, Insecurity, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Post-Epiosde: s02e08 The Rescue, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: Prequel of What A Shame She's Fucked In The Head.Luke Skywalker was stupid sometimes. He didn't know who his soulmate was, despite having met them. He did figure it out, however, and when he did,,, it was needlessly complicated.This book is really going to mostly be a collection of One shots in the same universe.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Soulmate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In His Eyes

Luke and Leia always wanted to spend their birthday together since they couldn’t for their first 19. They didn’t get to spend it together as _twins_ until their 24th. So began the annual Skywalker-Organa twins birthday celebration. It wasn’t all that fancy, just some family and maybe a few drinks.

Han, Lando, and Chewie usually went in together on a couple small gifts for Leia. Aka, Lando picked them out and the other two put their names on them. When Ben was two, he started drawing a picture for her every year. 

Luke had the whole limit possessions thing, so normally he was just gifted with something practical. However, sometimes the definition of “practical” was expanded to include designer boots plus matching gloves and a cape all from the same woman who used to make his mother’s dresses. That had, admittedly, made him tear up. It was his and Leia’s 26th birthday that he’d gotten those things. They had just discovered that the late Senator Padmé Amidala was in fact their mother. (Actually, it was Anakin’s ghost who told Luke that. He still cannot wrap his head around why he wasn’t told sooner.) Getting a gift that was so deeply connected to his parents had made him tear up. He always wore them on special occasions. 

But it was the day before their 29th birthday that Luke knocked into his sister’s bedroom door on Chandrila. He needed to talk about something only she would understand. Okay, maybe Anakin would too, but it’s not like he was… physically there. Leia was an actual warm shoulder to cry on. That’s what Luke needed. 

See, the problem started when Luke felt this mysterious call in the Force. There was a child who was in need of Jedi training and Luke knew he had to go. If someone needed his help, he’d always answer the call. 

The complicated aspects of the situation really started to kick in when Luke’s soulmate timer counted down to zero as he walked into a room with six grown individuals in it. He already eliminated Cara Dune, seeing that they’d already met once, but that left five other candidates. A mercenary of some sort, two female Mandalorians, fucking _Moff Gideon_ , and the child’s Mandalorian guardian. 

Luke then started working a little harder on his process of elimination. He wasn’t super interested in women as a general rule, so the three that presented as such were fairly safe to cross off. Except the redhead, he did tend to like redheads regardless of gender. But, then again, Obi-Wan and Anakin were _really_ against him thinking she was destined to be with him, for some reason. So he figured he could cross her off the list too. 

That left the two men who had been on the bridge that day. The Mandalorian bounty hunter, who Grogu’s thoughts referred to as _Buir_ , and Moff Gideon. And wouldn’t that be just Luke’s luck? Moff _fucking_ Gideon being his soulmate. He was almost inclined to believe it for a time. An embarrassingly long time actually…

But the Mandalorian. Oh the Mandalorian. Luke took that man in like a punch in the gut. The way he was so fiercely protective of Grogu, the way he had slowly removed his helmet and tearfully wished the child goodbye. It- well, it had reminded Luke of his own father. And that had been just as emotional as the gift he received on his 26th birthday. 

Leia’s voice came from inside the room, telling Luke to come in, so he did. Leia’s room was just a little bigger than his. She lived in a penthouse there on Chandrila and Luke always stayed in the guest room which was actually set up with him specifically in mind. Which is all to say that it was very simple yet elegant, there was enough room for him to mediate and train in peace plus a small bed that worked perfectly for him to sleep in. And, for the occasions that Grogu was with him, there was a little bassinet by the bed. It was wonderful. 

The Mandalorian tracked them down only a few months after giving Grogu up. He was… attached to the child. That didn’t bother Luke. The views on attachments that the Jedi used to have were slightly extreme in Luke’s mind. They, after all, were part of the reason his father had fallen to the dark side. He couldn’t have that for anyone else. When Mando found Luke and Grogu it was a pleasant surprise to be completely honest. Grogu was happy to see his _Buir_ , and Luke was interested to see him as well. 

He may or may not have spent a whole week trying to drop subtle hints about the whole soulmate predicament. Mando seemed like he wasn’t interested or didn’t care or just didn’t notice. It’s not like Luke asked him to his face “hey, are you my soulmate?” But in hindsight, maybe he should have. Because the mystery was starting to tear him apart at that point.

And the Mandalorian never showed his face again, at least not in front of Luke. The Jedi slowly concluded that him taking the helmet off was a rare thing. After all, Luke had heard of some Mandalorians who never showed their faces and just came and went. But the other two Mandalorians in the room didn’t seem to have a problem with taking their helmets off. Luke figured that this one was one of them. Apparently he wasn’t. Not that it bothered Luke. At first.

Leia smiled up at Luke and made room for him on her bed. Han and Ben were off doing something (hopefully safe and legal) off world and wouldn’t be back until late. Perfect opportunity for Luke to talk to Leia in private. 

“Leia.” Luke smiled back and opened his arms in order to take his sister into a warm hug. She returned it immediately. 

“Luke.” She laughed a little and squeezed him tight. “It’s not like this is the first time we’ve seen each other this visit. Is something up?” Bless Leia, and also curse her, for always knowing when Luke was struggling with something. 

Luke pulled away with the slightest sigh. “Yeah. No sense in hiding it.” He shrugged and looked down, suddenly the edge of his tunic was very interesting. “You know that bounty hunter I told you about?”

“The one who hunted you down after you stole his kid?”

Luke glared at his sister “Leia, it’s not like that, you know it’s not.”

She held a hand up in surrender. “I know, I know, I’m kidding. You’re a little high strung.”

Luke nodded and looked down at his lap again. Leia craned her neck ever-so slightly, trying to get a read on her brother’s face. He avoided her gaze. 

“Luke, tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice was calm and gentle. She put her hand on Luke’s shoulder which was actually quite comforting. 

Luke’s eyes found Leia’s. He quietly rolled up his sleeve to show her his tattoo of zeros. “I-it’s him Leia.”

She blinked and seemed to think about what he said for a second. “Have you asked, or told, him?” 

Luke shook his head. His eyes slowly started watering. “I- I…” he couldn’t get the words out, he couldn’t even properly think them. 

Mando was like… he was like the cool breeze that blew in the moonlight on a Tattooine night after a particularly hot day. The little time they’d spent together was as valuable to Luke as drinking water had been in the desert. Mando was a planet and Luke was his moon. There was no way it wasn’t him. And when Luke realized that, it started to hurt. 

Tears started to fall down Luke’s cheeks. The memories flooded through his head. “I’m so selfish Leia.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking at her brother with intent concern. 

Luke paused and thought about his dreams. He saw the Mandalorian’s face every night. He couldn’t remember the details. He knew that he had soft hair and a mustache. Was there a goatee too? And what color were his eyes. They were dark, implying brown but… still Luke wanted to look into those eyes up close. He wanted to touch the facial hair and- he wanted to kiss the Mandalorian. He wanted to melt into his arms and study every detail. 

Luke’s emotions crashed over him like a wave in a storm. He started to sob and shake into his sister’s shoulder. She held him close.

“L-Leia.” Luke coughed out in between his choked sobs. “I- I…” Luke paused, bawling like a baby. It wasn’t becoming of a Jedi, not at all. But I was real, it was what he felt. “I just- I just want to see his face.” Luke whispered before completely succumbing to his tears and melting into her arms. 

Leia ran her hand through Luke’s hair, hoping that it would calm him. She understood. After all, he had been the one to hold her when Han was frozen in carbonite. She felt that now she was returning the favor. 

Luke hated the fact that he was being so selfish. He shouldn’t be crying. It should be okay. But he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to look into the eyes of the man he loved.


End file.
